Freak On A Leash
by LadyDakota
Summary: Wesker is fighting to become God of the new world. She's fighting to save herself and the old world. As much as she tries, she can't bite the hand that feeds. K-mart/Wesker. Following game-verse. Rated M for language, adult situations, death, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**As The Rush Comes**

Author's note: My previous story was also a K-Mart/Wesker pair up. How ever I felt it lacked natural history and luster. So after watching Afterlife again this idea came to me. So like normal I'm sticking to most of the game's natural history only injecting K-mart/Dahlia in. I hope you enjoy. And yes the first chapter is first/third person choppy, but following chapters will be purely third person. I wanted to inject their first impressions and feelings in with the first chapter.

Per usual: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Capcom and K-mart is with Sony.

**Chapter One: History**

I had first laid eyes on Dahlia Valentine in the fall of 1997. She was six years old and sitting before me terrified in the Raccoon City Police Department interrogation room. A few bruises and dried blood covered her innocent face. Jill had gotten a call of a shooting in a residence. As it turned out, little Dahlia, a foster child had shot and killed the male who was fostering her and another girl. According to the report, the man had molested the other young girl in his care and was pursuing Dahlia. Dahlia retaliated and he began beating her. Then the girl raced for the gun and put two in the chest. Two perfect hits to the heart. Everyone had been counting her as lucky, but I on the other sensed something different about her. The way her eyes looked at me, beyond her years and calculated. Her body moved utterly graceful for a four year old. There were small subtle clues in her personality that clued me in on the fact she had killed him in cold blood. Sure the law was on her side, but there was something about her I had sensed that snapped. Could she had been protective of the other girl? I didn't know at the time, nor cared. I just wanted to rap it up as I had work for Umbrella to do.

Jill Valentine, one of my officers had taken a liking to Dahlia. She adopted her soon after the incident was cleared. There were two distractions in the office, my last year of S.T.A.R.S. Claire Redfield and the mysterious Dahlia. Despite my callous nature, I had felt a twinge of lust for the Redfield girl. Even with her in the station, if Dahlia was near my eyes would be glued to her. The cold look in her eyes faded after a few months in Jill's care. She was a sunny blonde and her skin was tanning nicely. Jill even looked healthier with the child about. Before Jill had been very thin and pale, now lean muscles had grown and she glowed.

Dahlia was dancing around the station after school as always. Her homework was finished and perfect. With her high level of intelligence, she was already in the ninth grade. Nothing about her was normal, not even her clothing. Jill had let the child choose her clothing and even though young she already had a sense of style of her own. She liked very colorful ensembles or very old and retro styles. She loved going for the china doll look and pulled it off. For right now she sat like a cat perched in a window reading a William Gibson book. A finger was tugging on her pumpkin earrings. It was one of her fascinations, pumpkins. The little girl was borderline obsessed with them, from the smells, looks, to tastes. From what I could tell most of her allowance was spent at pumpkin spice lattes and books.

It was now May 1998 and time was drawing near. I was no where close to the Redfield girl nor to finding out more of the six year old. When I looked up again, she was gone. The only trace left was her book in the window seal. After another hour of paperwork, I left for the gym. There she was, hitting the speed bag with a force a six year old shouldn't be capable. Her motion function was well beyond her years. Her head turned to me and she stopped the bag with the palm of her tan hand.

"Impressive for a six year old wouldn't you say Dahlia?"

"I guess you could say that, Captain Wesker. Though not too surprising is it?" she countered while hopping off the metal folding chair she had been using.

"Are you that capable with firearms are well?" My brows perked.

"I didn't miss now did I?" She shot back, no expression on her angelic face what so ever.

"Pistols aren't your favorite though? You're too small to like sub machine guns. I'm guessing high powered rifles." I asked, smirking.

"The M82A1 is my favorite. It does me justice." she replied, her voice seemingly softer.

How in the world did she get her hands on one? An orphan. Looking at her, I knew she was serious. She was one of the very few humans alive who peeked my interests and she was just six. I could only imagine what would have happened if she was an adult.

"Goodnight Captain Wesker." her soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sweet dreams Dahlia." She had turned to leave and took one last look at me. "And stay out of the woods in the mountains. They aren't safe." I warned sternly. The child seemed unphased.

"I can feel _them_. You shouldn't let your pets out so close to the city. Accidents can happen." she hissed. With that she left and I felt absolutely stunned.

I stood there for a good five minutes pondering her, before heading off to public records. Birth parents and place of birth unknown. Dahlia was dropped off at a hospital a few days after her birth. There was slight footage of the couple who left her at the hospital. The faces looked familiar. He only know the world of Umbrella. Whoever she was, someone had made damn sure she couldn't be traced to her parents. If it was Umbrella linked, there were only a few possibilities...

**July 13th, 1998**

_**Dahlia**_

My amazing mother had pulled out all the stops for my seventh birthday. She had sushi catering, Hello Kitty themed everything, and all of the officers of STARS in attendance. We were at home and it was sunny pool party. Everyone was happy and it hit me like truck when he entered. Captain Wesker. Even in casual wear he stuck out like a sore thumb. Per usual, he sported black sunglasses, which for once looked in place, with black swim trucks and a black T-shirt. Although black, there was nothing plain about his attire. One could tell he deeply enjoyed luxury. My mom greeted him as halfway hid behind her legs.

"Thanks for coming Captain, though it is a surprise. Come join us we're about to eat." her smooth words were true. Even I wasn't expecting him here. A child's birthday part just seemed rather below him.

My hazel eyes watched as he handed my mother a pink and black wrapped box. Wesker then proceeded to join his fellow officers. As he seemed non threatening, I joined my mother and Chris. I liked him for the most part, but something deep inside of me just knew he would be dragging my mother into trouble. He was a good boyfriend to her, he was very protective, and he loved us both. I was extra baggage and he minded not at all. He tried very hard to be the father figure I needed and for that alone I appreciated him.

As everyone sat down to eat, I sat in between Jill and Wesker. My mother tried a few bites of my sushi as did Chris, both making funny faces before they turned back to their steaks. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I watched everyone else do pretty much the same. Ah well, I had tried to turn them to a different culture at least. The only person who enjoyed my meal with me was Wesker.

After blowing out my candles and everyone had chowed down, the presents came. Which besides the sushi was my favorite part. As an orphan, I had never had a birthday party and very rarely received gifts. So today I cherished every second. Jill was my angel and my life. She made it worth living. Everything was opened pretty quickly, I wasn't patient.

Jill had gotten me clothes and new books, medical ones to prepare me for college. Chris had gotten me a Hello Kitty switchblade, which Jill refused until he said it was for when I left for college and that I needed to protect myself. She agreed to it after he promised a lesson on knife safety. Rebecca had gotten me school supplies also in Hello Kitty. One could say it was an odd gift, but Rebecca knew what I liked. Most of the others got me various odds and ends, lots of cards with money. Wesker's gift was last and it was the only one I took my time with. The wrapping was very meticulously crafted. Wrapped by Wesker, no doubt. I was surprised to find a Coach backpack. It was the standard khaki with pink leather. Inside the backpack was jewelry box which contained a diamond cross. The other mystery item was my teddy bear. The one that I had since birth and had been locked up in evidence. I looked up shocked.

"I noticed that you go to mass and didn't have a necklace. And you need a sturdy backpack for college. As for the other I figured you were missing it." his voice came out smooth, rather than it's usual growl.

"Thank you Captain Wesker!" I squealed and hugged him. He was stiff by surprise at first, and finally hugged back.

As I grabbed my white teddy bear, I noticed he had indeed bleached it. There wasn't a single trace of blood. Not even in his white and gold wings. There were very few items I cared about, Leo was considered my absolute irreplaceable belonging. I remembered falling asleep very quickly and easily that night for the first time in a long time.

**July 24, 1998**

**Dahlia**

Something isn't right. That's what my minded repeated to me all day. I was hard at work during summer school. I was to finish the tenth grade by August. I wanted to be in college by the next year. My usual concentration was high, but today, nothing... My eyes kept flashing towards the mountains. I had heard of more attacks from Mom and Chris talking, but there was something worse going on or about to happen. My pen tapped nervously for two hours until the day concluded. From there, I ran to the police station. I ran as fast as I could, knocking over people, stands, anything in my way. As I rounded the corner for the STARS section, I found Jill and Chris suiting up.

"We're going to be late today baby, I'm so sorry. Claire will watch you tonight. Just order a pizza okay?" She apologized. I ran into her arms and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I love you, please be careful." My voice stammered. I was upset and for once couldn't hide the fact.

I then marched off in search of Wesker. If anything would happen, it would be his fault. My brain and intuition screamed at me. I found him in his office, pulling his vest on. His lips pursed as I closed his door.

"Can I help you Dahlia?" he growled, his irritation gleaming at my intrusion.

I held his stare with my own fierce glare. He had cold blue yes, they were very dark and it complimented his personality entirely. It was the first time I had seen him without his sunglasses, which rested on his desk. I grabbed his left hand and squeezed it.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to Jill. Please Wesker." I begged.

His face relaxed somewhat as we studied each other. "You are a very interesting creature Dahlia. I'll do what I can to ensure her safety. The others are a different story." His voice came flat, even. Heartless.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't know what he had done or was about to do, but I had a feeling that he was about to betray us all. There was always something sinister about him, I could never put my finger on it. Something told me, that Albert Wesker was a very bad man full of dark intentions and ambition.

"It's just who I am Dahlia. It's who I was made to be." He answered simply. I hugged his legs and looked up again with tear filled eyes.

"People aren't manufactured, they can always go against their nature and change." The tears spilled down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them.

"You can not change without the will to do so. I do not want to change." His hands found my cheeks. "I promise I'll do what I can to see she makes it out of there and home to you."

For the first time out of the year I knew him, I trusted him. I nodded as he wiped away my tears. He then placed his signature sunglasses on and motioned for the door. I sighed softly and walked out. I shivered as I went to go hug my mother and Chris.

"Sweetheart don't be upset. I'll take care of your mother." Chris told me, his face was full of worry.

I realized then that no one had ever seen me upset or cry since I had came into their lives. My personality almost matched Wesker. I hugged him tightly and hoped I would see him again. After hugging my mother, she handed me a STARS jacket and kissed my forehead. After leaving RPD, I headed to the cathedral and prayed. I spent most of the night tossing and turning.

About 2 AM, I sat straight up in bed. My mind couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing my switch blade, I made my way through the house silently as to not wake Claire. Then I fled for the mountain. The blood hit my senses and the smell made me sick. The silence is what bothered me the most as I scurried through the forest.

The only word I could describe all the monstrosities I had encountered was horror. For the first time I was horrified. After finding countless bodies of STARS members, I cried. Then I stumbled onto the corpses of various mutated animals. I knew Wesker was apart of this. He was a monster and I knew this, but part of me was unable to accept it. Hours passed, more horrors found. I was in a living nightmare. Then I heard an explosion and it woke me straight up.

I raced toward the sound, praying Jill and Chris weren't in it. I was halfway to the burning when I seen him. We both stopped. Blood covered him every where. For a minute as I stared into his now hellfire cat eyes, I wondered if it was my mother's blood. He bent down on one knee reaching out to me. My legs carried me forward without realizing it. My tiny hands cupped his face as I studied his bloody face and eyes

"You shouldn't be out here." he spoke finally, his thumbs wiping my tears.

"I couldn't stop myself... You're one of them now aren't you?" I asked, remembering the dogs.

"You've always been one Dahlia. It's how I found you." I looked back to him confused. "Your mother was an experiment from Rockfort Island, infected with the T-Veronica virus and your father was infected with the T-virus. They were bred and two months into her pregnancy they escaped. Of course they were found a few years ago and both sent to Rockfort for permanent holding."

"It doesn't matter. It never mattered where I came from. Where's Jill?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned, feeling exhaustion set in.

"Safe with Chris like I promised." He answered with a snicker. I leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you Wesker."

From my hug, he picked me up and carried me. He told me to sleep and not worry. Something in me knew he had was responsible for many deaths. I should've been terrified, but I could sense that he wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe with him. I drifted off to sleep and only woke when I felt him placing me in my bed. I felt his lips touch my forehead.

"Goodbye for now, Dear heart."

The days and few weeks that followed were chaotic. Many funerals were attended. Rebecca survived and I was more than glad. After seeing most of Bravo's team's corpses, I thought I'd never see her again. Mom and Chris's relationship seemed more solidified. A week after everyone's death was announced, we were visited by an attorney. Wesker who was classified as dead had left things to me in his will. Jill was furious, naturally. However, he left me a very solid college fund and money. Though I had told no one about seeing Wesker, it touched me that he thought of me.

**October 1, 1998**

**Dahlia**

Raccoon City was gone. Gone. My eyes blinked. I couldn't believe it. My only home, gone. It was all I knew. I almost lost everything. Including my mother. She barely made it out. As she spoke with authorities I clung to her with my everything. When the outbreak occurred, I ran and hide at a local K-Mart. Jill was gone at the time. There wasn't very many survivors when I first was evacuated. I thought for sure everyone was dead. I was thanking God for the small miracles he gave that day.

**December 15, 2003**

He had completed all of his objectives and kept pushing. He had finished Umbrella. Not even Chris or Jill had managed that. After his successful retrieval of the archives he had spent month in intense research mode. For now, he was back in the United States. He had been checking up on various old Umbrella Labs. Ones he had hidden from the court documents so he could use them personally. For now he was in Boston and away from Excella Gionne. She was his newest toy and a rather annoying one at that.

Wesker's shoes crunched over the gravel of Harvard Medical School's quadrangle softly. He was here to check on Dahlia's progress. Though he knew she maintained a perfect GPA through records, he still missed her. Dahlia was easy to spot, short and blonde, with pumpkin earrings and a black STARS jacket. She still carried the backpack he had given her years ago, the sentimental type. She was walking with a tall man, the typical college age, and chattering away unaware of Wesker's presence.

She looked healthy and happy. It was all he could hope for. He followed close catching some of their conversation. They enthusing over their upcoming graduation and speaking of their internships. Dahlia was going to Massachusetts General Hospital for Neurosurgery and general surgery. A twinge of pride washed over him as he listened. He made a mental note to be present for her graduation, as she discussed the unlikelihood of her mother attending due to traveling.

The fact unnerved him, Jill could spend time traveling all over the world with Chris and yet couldn't make a graduation. Dahlia looked sad when she had stated it. Her friend departed to a nearby building. She was completely oblivious to Wesker's presence as she made her way to her next class. He noted her humming of songs and slight skips when she walked.

**May 21, 2004**

Dahlia was not wrong. Neither Chris nor Jill were present for her graduation. She graduated summa cum laude and Valedictorian. Her speech was very well written and touching. Wesker could tell she was sad and disappointed. No one had known her well enough to know. He heard various comments about her as the ceremony droned on. People wondered who were her parents, where she came from, how old she was, and how wealthy her parents were.

As the end came, she noticed him. And she smiled her real smile, for the first time in long time. She had been very lonely since had started college. Jill and Chris were always gone with the BSAA. Very many holidays were spent alone now. Though she truly never expected to see Wesker there, she appreciated it with all her heart.

When people were clearing to go home, she ran to him. He smirked at her eagerness. Dahlia stopped short of running into him. They studied each other for a short time. Each noting their differences from the last time they met. She was taller now about five feet and her hair seemed more wavy. He hadn't aged one bit, but physically he had acquired more muscle.

"For you, Dr. Valentine." he said finally, a white rose in his hand.

"Thank you Wesker." she chimed in, her face radiant as she took the flower.

"No Jill or Chris?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"No they're too busy fighting your monsters."

"Umbrella's monsters, Dahlia." he corrected sternly. She sighed audibly and smiled.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Dahlia always had been a curious child.

"Everywhere." came the simple reply. "Until next time, Dear Heart."

She leaned forward and hugged him. His lips met her forehead, kissing softly. She watched as he left. She was happy that it wasn't nightfall. This goodbye felt better than their last and she noted it when he gave her a final glance before disappearing into a sea of bodies.

**September 25, 2006**

Dahlia's legs were burning as she ran through the castle. When she burst the door, she had seen Wesker holding Chris about to end his life. And then she seen Jill running. Dahlia took off without hesitation, blocking and pushing Jill backwards as the blonde collided with Wesker. Chris was dropped and the pair of blondes smashed through the window. As mad as Wesker was, he struggled to cradle her. He knew he would survive the fall, but he didn't know if Dahlia would.

As they crashed into the water, his body took most of the blow. He was stunned for a moment as his body was healing. He looked her on the surface and nothing. She wasn't moving or breathing when she found her. Her lips were blue, her body lifeless, unacceptable. When he drained her lungs, she coughed finally. Her pulse was weak. He needed to get her to a medical facility.

When the helicopter arrived, she was in the same state. Barely there, feeling small and cold in his arms. When Excella met him, he had her restrained. She screamed like a child after him as he continued on with Dahlia in his arms. The TriCell doctors were terrified when she was brought to them. When they refused to treat her, he shot the doctor speaking. Some cried, some screamed, the rest stepped over the body to examine her. He killed off the ones screaming, no emotion on his face. Clean shots to the forehead. The remaining felt on edge as they screamed orders, nurses scattered.

They repaired what they could. The lead doctor injected the p90 to speed the process, but advised that Wesker keep her in cyrostasis. He figured her mix of virii could heal her completely if given time. There was major brain damage and that would take time to heal. After he agreed, he watched them place her in the glass tank making sure she was completely covered. It was a luxury he didn't allow most, but she wasn't most people.

It was then when he knew, she was his only exception. He would watch her sometimes. After the day's work, or sometimes when he was stressed. Her face would calm him. The only time he wouldn't come to her was when he was with Excella or after he'd fuck the Italian. It made him feel dirty. He had never felt that way before. It had never bothered him to use Excella. She was so intelligent, yet so gullible and fragile. He liked to break her mentally and physically over and over. He was her God, and even full of bruises from previous nights she'd be just as eager to welcome him back to her bed.

Excella had no idea about the girl who slept in the glass cage. While she had worked so hard to please Wesker, she had failed every single time. There was no way to combat her rival. Excella was perfect in just about any other man's preferences, but all Wesker could think about was Sleeping Beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Freak On A Leash

Chapter Two:

**October 11, 2007**

The time came to wake the sleeping princess. Wesker revealed Dahlia to Excella Gionne. For once in her life, the Italian was speechless. Her eyes roamed over Dahlia, this had to be the reason why... Her jealousy and hatred was instant. Their roles reversed, Excella was the teenager and Dahlia the adult. As the tank drained, Wesker stripped off his coat. He hadn't looked at Excella once since he had entered the room. When the door opened, he rushed forward to check her vitals.

Her pulse was strong, yet she looked so fragile in his arms. She had paled completely in her sleep. Her eyes had changed from hazel to a dark green, he noted as he checked her pupils. As the doctors rushed to get her on a gurney and down the hall, he followed in silence. He looked only away when they had changed her soaked clothing. She was still sleeping then, it bothered him. Though the doctor had insisted it was because she was sedated for a few more hours for testing.

Wesker waited with her, made sure she was warm with extra blankets. He held her hand, her cold as ice hand. She stirred some in her sleep, small jerks alerting him. And then it hit him, her voice soft and sweet like a lover. "Wes...ker..." she moaned.

His eyes caught hers. Dahlia struggled to speak, but couldn't. Atrophy had set in, her body was foreign to her. His finger rested on her lips and he told her to shush and that everything was going to be fine. Dahlia was unrelenting, her jaw kept moving as she tried to speak.

"Ho-h-h-o-o-w la-la-on-gah" she finally managed.

"A year and almost a month. You had brain damage, it was the only way. Your virus doesn't heal you as quickly as my own." he said it with regret for so many reasons. A year was a long time to be gone from the world. He had hoped her virus had the same healing properties as his own, but it wasn't even close. It was enough to keep her alive.

Excella watched them from the doorway. She was a ghost and didn't exist here. All of his actions with the girl, bothered her. Excella had never once seen Albert Wesker be tender. Yet here he was with this _girl_, oh she had to remind herself over and over that's all the blonde was, taking his time. He had never been gentle with Excella. Not once. He was working with her legs, moving them slowly hoping to reactivate the feeling. Her toes were starting to wiggle slowly.

Wesker switched legs when her knee was able to bend. Excella had left without making a sound, long forgotten by Wesker. Her body felt like silk to him. He didn't mind taking time with her. Dahlia was mostly quiet, watching him. Her concentration was with him and her body. The silence helped her think and piece together their fall.

She had remembered the anger in his eyes as they began their fall. The Devil softened as they got close, he cradled her like a mother with her child, absorbing all he could of the fall. She then remembered the pain, sharp, everywhere and then the darkness. She then remembered the light, his words, begging and pleading. The Devil kept her warm for a long time, she was in and out with pain, unaware of where she was. Then she felt the cold and her world faded to land of dreams.

After a while, he moved to her arms and she managed the courage to ask. "Why did you save me? I'm nothing to you." He looked up, offended. His eyes gleamed softly.

"Dahlia, you're smarter than that..." He wanted to correct her, he wanted to tell her that she was everything to him. He wouldn't, it wasn't in his nature to be sweet. While he had figured out a long time ago that she was his only weakness, he would never admit it to anyone. Not even her, not now anyway.

Even though she still look confused, she laid back in the bed. Her mind flickered back to the dark haired woman. The one that glared at her. She was very beautiful. Like a queen. Wesker's queen?

"Who was the lady? The pretty one with black hair?"

"No one important, just the means to fund the New World." he replied with a smirk.

"She looks like she's in love with you." Dahlia accused, tapping her fingers.

"Excella Gionne knows nothing of love, just of lust and possession." his voice was flat and annoyed. "She deserves what she's getting and will get better still." In reality, she was dead as soon as he released Uroboros. Excella was just a rich whore who funded his toys. He'd ride her until there was nothing left.

"Where are we?"

"Germany, I hid you here while you slept. We'll be going to our base in Africa as soon as possible."

"I'm not going home am I?" her eyes flashed to his.

"Your home is with me. You're dead to the world Dahlia."

The girl retired to her thoughts and confusion. Adjusting to the thoughts of never seeing her mother again bothered her. Though she hadn't been the happiest with Jill, she still loved her. As for Wesker, Dahlia was confused by his every action.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. There's a surprise for you there." His voice seemed sincere to her. Over time she had long learned the difference between actual truth and twisted lies for his own amusement in his voice. His body language confirmed this, there was no malicious smirk that Wesker was infamous for. "For now, get some rest. I'll collect you in the morning to run some tests." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"By tests you know mean?" her voice was small, scared.

He froze with his lips to her cold skin. In a flash, she was seated on his lap. His hands held her face, studying her. "After everything, do you honestly think I would hurt you?" She gulped, "No, but you can't exactly be happy with me. I ruined your chance to end Chris." To her surprise, he chuckled. "There will be other times to kill him. He always turns up. We're lucky you even survived. Which spawns questions on why the T-virus is so weak within you..."

She looked down, guilty. "That's my fault, I've suppressed my viruses as much as I could."

"I fight to make evolved human beings and you fight against being one."

"I fight against being a monster, Wesker." Again, her voice was small. She couldn't look at him and instead buried her head into his chest.

"I save you and yet I'm still a monster?" He sighs after he says it, his arms tightening around her.

"If not for me, you'd have no humanity left. Either way you'd kill off six billion men, women, and children and not feel a thing. That's what makes you a monster. I'm your only saving grace." She spoke confidently this time.

He let go of her instantly, like her skin had burned him. Her words sunk in, and he didn't like it. The sixteen year old knew him. She knew him down to his very core. After all this time... Maybe Dahlia wasn't the only one who was frozen in time. Dahlia had changed over the years. He hadn't changed in any shape, way, or form. Wesker's mind was made, the only thing alterable was how he executed his plans for a new world.

Wesker set Dahlia back in bed, not saying a word. He left without even looking back at her, leaving her full of wonder. Part of her was scared, she didn't know how far he took her words and she didn't know what to expect in the morning. If it wasn't even night time... She had no sense of time at the moment. It was one of the things she usually never lost track of.

Later a middle aged blonde nurse came in. She was friendly to Dahlia, which made the teen smile. She missed seeing normal human life. Patsy put in an IV, and drew blood from it before hooking up to a hydration drip. An hour later, Patsy came back with food. She helped Dahlia with her motor function. Dahlia felt like an abomination, not even being able to feed herself properly. After the doctor, who didn't even bother to introduce himself, came in and examined her she was told it would be a few days to even weeks before she would be able to walk again. She would need physical therapy.

To Dahlia's horror, Patsy even had to help her bathe. Yet, her bath made her feel more human and helped her think. Patsy helped her with arms for more than a hour, before the doctor insisted it was enough. He then bluntly informed her, that it was time for her rest and that she would be given a sedative. Despite her pleas, he gave it to her. Dahlia didn't enjoy drug induced sleep. It reminded her of the night she murdered George Mason.

**October 12, 2007**

Wesker wasn't sure why he did it, but he found himself coming back to Dahlia's room at six AM. Her words had struck him hard. Even with the truth being said, he didn't necessarily like the fact she knew it, knew him. When he rounded the corner to her room, he heard screaming. Wesker ran with his inhuman speed, only to find her sleeping. Tears streamed down her face as she was begging. At first he didn't understand what she could possibly be dreaming about until she mentioned the name Nessa. Vanessa Hodges, the girl Dahlia protected the night she came into his life.

It didn't take long for him to gather her into his arms. His hand caressed her cheek and he began to rock her like a child back into reality. It was in this moment he regretted not bringing Leo with him to wake her.

"Dear Heart, wake up. You're safe." He cooed. She roused slightly and he rubbed her arm. "Wake up, I won't let anyone hurt you." His voice had never been so soft spoken in his life.

As her eyes opened, a fresh batch of tears littered her cheeks. His fingertips caught them and wiped it away. Dahlia just stared at him, confused and embarrassed.

"Nothing needs to be said, just go back to sleep Dahlia." He soothed as he moved her to his side. He then moved to his side so he could face her.

Weakly, she reached out to him as he covered her with more blankets. Her cold fingers traced his face and he let her. She traced his nose, forehead, cheeks, and finally lips slowly. She had never touched him before, and her own curiosity overrode her fear. When her fingers graced his sunglasses, he pulled them off without protest as he was enjoying this. Dahlia cupped his cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes. This was the now the third time, he had allowed her to see his eyes which was a record for anyone.

As he stared into her emerald eyes, his right hand caressed her cheek. His thumb ran over her bottom lip. Before Wesker knew it, he had leaned in and was kissing Dahlia softly. As he looked into her eyes, he didn't see panic or disguist. He seen need, and she was even kissing back. He kissed her chastely, a first for him as he knew this was her first. When he pulled away from her, she was silent.

"Sleep." He commanded once again. She nodded and curled into his body.

Dahlia didn't take long to fall back asleep. Wesker again repositioned them so she'd be more comfortable, with her laying on his chest and Wesker on his back. Soon after, Wesker felt tired for the first time in a long time. Instead of fighting sleep, he gave in.

As Wesker's eyes opened, he noted two things. One, he hadn't sleep this well in a long time. Two, Dahlia was completely wrapped around him and he was enjoying her warmth. He glanced his watch. While it had only been two hours of sleep, it was more than what he required. When the nurse came in to change Dahlia's IV bags. He asked that Dahlia wake up naturally. He also asked that she dress her in the black jogging pants and white t-shirt he had left and to take her to the lab for testing. After leaving, he returned only leave Leo in her arms.

When Dahlia woke, she felt better. The feeling in her arms felt almost normal. She knew Wesker wouldn't be there when woke, but was surprised to find Leo in her arms. Wesker always took care of her. It amazed her just how much attention he gave her when it came to even personal needs. Smiling, she hugged her teddy bear. Soon after, Patsy came in. The nurse helped Dahlia into her new clothing. Umbrella jogging pants and socks, she noted. As Patsy wheeled her to the elevator, she noted everything. Her room number 101D, the walls colors of red, black, white, and cinnamon. And how the floor was white with Umbrella's logo.

After reaching the basement, she was shocked to find it still looked like a normal hospital. Impeccably clean, but still completely normal with seventeen floors. The lab was different, everything was steel and shiny. They passed a biohazard door and Dahlia heard it lock in place. Chills went down her spine, but she maintained her composure. She was placed on a gurney as a lab technician started swabbing her arm. Unknown to her, Wesker was watching from the mirrored window. Her face remained blank, reminding him of the day she came into his life. He remembered it vivdly, her face blank and the cold stare to the floor. She held Nessa's hand as they were questioned.

There was something else that stood out to him. Dahlia was pale. In fact she looked ill. Wesker had never seen her sick before. As he watched the procedure, he thought back to Raccoon City. Memories from that time were also foggy. Memories of Dahlia and William were the only ones he could remember clearly. She looked up suddenly, catching his eyes. He held his breath, not knowing why. She really couldn't see him, but it felt like she could. Her eyes could burn a whole in him. As the needle was removed, he looked to her arm to see if the blood on her arm was bubbling. It wasn't, but Dahlia looked like death.

**October 13, 2007**

Her blood tested negative for any active infection and her DNA was that of a normal human being. Wesker stood in the lab perplexed. A normal human could not heal brain damage over a short amount of time like she did. In any case, he needed to get back Africa. Excella was calling excessively. He needed to remind her of her place again. It was on his list of ever growing tasks.

Though, truly, Excella wasn't even close to being on his mind. That place was reserved for Dahlia and Uroboros. Even now he debated which subject truly won the spotlight. With Dahlia awake, he was finding it almost impossible to think of anything else. Rounding the door to her room, he sharply inhaled as he seen a glimpse of Dahlia naked. The privacy curtain had been pulled, but not far enough. Something in his brain told him that he should be ashamed for the nature of his curiosity of the sixteen year old. Yet something else, deep inside told him that Dahlia was the only creature living on this Earth for him. The only one who understood him. Who could accept him. Wanted him… Or so her body told him yesterday. He wondered if it really was true. Did she want him, the way he so desperately wanted her? Could she accept him for the monster he was? Could the monster kind finally have found his princess?

Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited. He could not believe the words that were circling his usually calculating mind. The blonde nurse came through the curtains and let out a squeal of surprise.

"S-sorry Mr. Wesker. I had no idea you were… She's ready now." The nurse stammered. Wesker only nodded and made his way behind the curtain. Dahlia was now dressed in a black v-neck tshirt that held the Umbrella logo and a pair of jeans. Her hair was left down, and Leo left in her arms which made her look younger than she was.

After swallowing the invisible lump in his throat, Wesker finally spoke. "We're leaving for Africa." Dahlia sighed and nodded. "Ok." Wesker made his way behind her, noting her obviously sad demeanor as he began pushing her towards the helipad. After all this time, he had figured she would be happy with him.

When they reached the helipad, she smiled towards one of the mercenaries. The one with the biohazard mask, her own personal hero. "HUNK!" she called out. The man's back straightened and Wesker glared. "Oh yeah, so while you abandoned me for your work. HUNK made sure that I made it out of the city. I haven't seen him since, but I'm glad he's alive and seemingly well." Wesker's eyes rolled behind his sunglasses. As they passed, HUNK gave a small hug before helping her into the helicopter.

Finally in the private jet and alone with Dahlia, Wesker placed his sunglasses and gloves on the table. Without any warning, he grabbed Dahlia and sat her on his lap. Her heart sped up and he could feel it with his chest to hers. To his surprise, she complied by wrapping her legs around him. Her hands cradled his face as she stared into his hellfire eyes with such intensity that it worried him.

"What's wrong Wesker?" She asks softly, her eyes softening as she stares.

"I…" He thinks for a moment, not sure if he should expose himself to her or not. Staring back into her sweet eyes, he doesn't second guess his choice. "I want you. As sick as this sounds, I want you. You're all I think about. You're everything. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. And now you're here and I'm not sure what to do."

A nervous giggle from the girl filled the dead air and she leans even closer with her forehead to his. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Wesker let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Dahlia. I want you to be mine. Do you know what means?" He wasn't sure why he was warning her, but it only seemed fair.

"Wesker, I have been yours the moment you set eyes on me." Her voice was a mere whisper. She was terrified by her own admission and subsequently submission.

Looking into her terrified eyes, he grabs her chin and kisses her. Not gentle, like their first kiss. He kissed with pure animalistic need as his fingers entangled into her soft hair. His tongue made it's way into her mouth like a serpent hunting it's prey. Quick, slippery, and wet. He knew she wasn't at all prepared by her reaction, yet he did not mind. She was not the whore that Excella was. She was pure and angelic. But most importantly, she was his. She was always his and would always be his.


End file.
